warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitewing
Whitewing is a she-cat with a pure white pelt and green eyes. History Super Edition: Firestar's Quest :Whitekit is first seen in Firestar's Quest as a young kit; she was born to Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her fur is snow white and it is clear she took after her father. She is shown in the nursery, and is very protective of Squirrelkit and Leafkit like they were her own kits, and proud of them. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Whitepaw is introduced as a new apprentice. She is supposedly the youngest apprentice, although Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw were born after her. Her mentor is Brackenfur . Moonrise :Whitepaw is barely mentioned in Moonrise, except for wailing like a kit when Cloudtail and Brightheart went missing. She was also seen begging to go out and look for them to Firestar and Brackenfur. Dawn :Whitepaw is excited over the return of her parents (captured by Twolegs in Moonrise), and is greeted warmly by both of them. It is noticed that she is being "sabotaged" by Brightheart's licks. She and Shrewpaw would have seen their first Gathering if the Twolegs didn't destroy Fourtrees. Shrewpaw was soon killed by a Twoleg monster. Starlight :In Starlight, Whitepaw becomes the only apprentice because Squirrelflight and Spiderleg are made warriors, and Shrewpaw was killed by a monster in Dawn. She is lonely and overworked because there is no one else to help her take care of the elders or help with hunting duty. Squirrelflight keeps complaining about having to do apprentice duties and Brackenfur comments on how hard it must be for Whitepaw to do all the work herself. Twilight :In Twilight, she gets a new apprentice to train with, Birchpaw, and the two become very close, always wanting to train together. Sunset :In Sunset, her parents get into a fight over Daisy, the Horseplace cat, arguing whether Cloudtail had feelings for her. Whitepaw was very upset at the time, because she loves them both, and wants them to both be together. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In between Sunset and The Sight, she has become a warrior named Whitewing. She is amongst the ThunderClan cats that help chase a dog pack away from WindClan. She was also apart of the patrol that spotted the dogs. She is mentioned sharing tongues and joking with Ashfur. Dark River :In Dark River, Whitewing is mentioned several times, always alongside her uncle, the ThunderClan senior warrior Thornclaw. Outcast :In Outcast, Whitewing receives her first apprentice, Icepaw. When Firestar announced she was Icepaw's mentor Birchfall and Berrynose complained because they disagreed with Firestar's decision. Eclipse :She continues to mentor Icepaw. Ashfur helps Whitewing mentor Icepaw. When Sol comes to speak to ThunderClan, she takes Icepaw and Foxpaw out of camp after Firestar orders so. Later in the book, it is revealed by Cinderpaw that Whitewing and Birchfall may be taking a liking towards each other since they are sharing tongues more often. Long Shadows :When Littlecloud goes to ThunderClan to talk to Tawnypelt, Icepaw says that she found him and that Whitewing and Birchfall were gossiping. Whitewing scolds Icepaw. It is noted that she is getting plump, and that Birchfall was circling her with a look of pride on his face. By the end of Long Shadows it is confirmed that Whitewing is carrying Birchfall's kits. Whitewing starts to get upset about the death of Ashfur, but Birchfall warns her to think about the kits. ''Sunrise :In Sunrise, Whitewing gives birth to Birchfall's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit. As Whitewing is giving birth Jayfeather goes in her memories and wonders if queens actually can see their kit's future. Ferncloud commented on how Whitewing has done well giving birth in Leaf-bare, and Mousefur calls her one of the best cats in the clan. Leafpool was worried that Whitewing might not have enough strength to deliver the kits, but she managed to do it. One of her daughters, Dovekit, will be part of the prophecy in The Fourth Apprentice: "''There will be three, kin of your (Firestar's) kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." and "After the sharp-eyed jay and roaring lion, peace will come on Dove's gentle wing." In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Character Pixels File:Whitewing.warrior.png|Warrior File:Whitewingqueen9.png|Queen Family Immediate '''Mate': :Birchfall: (Living as of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed in Long Shadows, page 288 Daughters: :Dovepaw: (Living as of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: (Living as of The Fourth Apprentice''Revealed as Whitewing's kit in Sunrise, page 317) '''Father:' :Cloudtail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Mother: :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Rvealed in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Grandmothers: :Princess: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter)Revealed as Cloudtail's Mother in Fire and Ice, page 220 :Frostfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brightheart's Mother in Forest of Secrets, page 61-62 Great-grandmother: :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brindleface and Frostfur's mother Great Uncle: :Firestar: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Princess's Brother in Fire and Ice, page 111 Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed as Frostfur's sister in Bluestar's Prophecy, Page 345 Cousins: :Cinderheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset page 27 :Poppyfrost: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan memberRevealed as Brackenfur's kit in Sunset, page 27 :Leafpool: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge :Squirrelflight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Firestar's Daughter in Firestar's Quest, Epilouge Second Cousins: :Jayfeather: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf: Status Unknown Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn as CinderheartRevealed Brightheart's sister in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Uncles: :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Brightheart's brother in Forest of Secrets, pages 61-62 :Brackenfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice)Revealed as Brightheart's Brother in Fire and Ice, pages 93-97 Tree Quotes :"Whitewing is one of the best cats in this Clan. When she was an apprentice she always made sure we had fresh moss, and it was dry, too." -Mousefur about Whitewing, ''Sunrise, page 289'' References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Queen Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters